Many types of electronic systems (e.g., computers) include one or more storage drives (e.g., hard disk drives, etc.). Such storage drives are removable to permit repairs, upgrades, and the like. Some systems have storage drives that are accessible from an external surface of the system such as the front panel. From such a panel, a user can slide the drive out of the system and/or slide a new drive into the system. Positioning the drives so as to be externally replaceable places limitations on the configuration of other components in the system.